Character
by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl
Summary: Sidefic to Narcissism. How can two people who look so much alike be so different? One, so controlled its scary. The other so loose he acts like a three year old. And why must I get a hardon ever time I see them making out? Mobiumshipping, Lemon.


Here is the side fic to Narcissism. You don't have to read Narcissism to understand this, so go ahead. Here is some Mobiumshipping goodness.

_**Disclaimer: **_I OWN IT ALL!!! Every bishies from Yu-Gi-Oh! © is mine!! MWAHHHHAAAAA!!! pitiful voice I wish tear.

_**Warnings: **_Cussing, Sexual Thoughts and LEMON!

_Character _

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

I sat in my apartment. I had moved out of my Ji-chan's shop 6 months ago. Who would have guessed he didn't like gays? Oh well, his loss. I sat on my black leather recliner, staring up at the ceiling, doing nothing. I wasn't bored; it takes a lot for me to get bored. I had been back from school for about 20 minutes. I had changed out of my uniform and now sat in a pair of leather pants Yami had given me for my birthday and a purple shirt Atemu had given me. Oh, yeah, the gruesome twosome. Okay, I admit it, they're not as bad as Bakura and Akefia but they're still bad. I mean imagine if you can, you go shopping with two people who are almost twins. The only difference is the skin tone; they even dress alike. You look like a younger cuter version of the two, also dressed like them. People's heads would obviously turn. Well they did, especially since the gruesome twosome were kissing and felling each other up, shouting about how they were brothers. Gods, I was uncomfortable, and turned-on. It wasn't just a chaste kiss here and a slap on the ass there. Oh no, they were very close to having sex in the mall. Those two don't do things by halves. I lay back and think on that day. Gods…they are hot. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a virgin. I lost my virginity to one Joseph Wheeler. I know, shock, horror. I smirk slightly thinking about the time I had sex with Malik and Ryou that was fucking great. Yes, contrary to popular belief, I swear. I've become quite like my yami. I wear leather all the time, swear, have sex, and have a really dirty mind. Wait, I haven't become my yami; I've become Ryou's. I shrug, oh well. I lie back again and continue thinking on that day at the mall. It was fun, but I had to keep rearranging myself so they wouldn't see what they were causing. My yami probably knew though, we do have a mind link. I immerse myself in the fantasy, gently moaning as I add stuff that didn't really happen. A problem arises, but I don't really care, this is my house. I can do what I fucking want.

DING DONG.

Who's that? Probably some sales person or a fan. Either way I'm going to ignore it. I go back to my fantasy. Atemu softly moans Yami's name as he…

DING DONG.

I stood-up; whoever it was wasn't going to go away, were they? I go to the door trying to rearrange myself so you couldn't see my arousal. I flung open the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" I screamed, enraged. Until I look up and promptly blush. Standing on my doorstep were the two I was thinking about. The two who had caused the bulge in my pants. They stood there like twins. The same smirk, the same leather pants, the same blood red shirts and the same stance. The hotness was infectious, I was about to faint.

"Hello Aibou," Yami and Atemu said in unison.

Holy shit, why did they always no what buttons to push. I stood there, my mouth hanging open, not able to say a word. Plus in the presence of two exquisite forms of man, my problem wasn't going away.

"Aibou, I didn't expect such language from you, you really must stop hanging around with Bakura," Atemu said leaning his weight on one foot making his hip stick out slightly. Yami coping his movements unconsciously.

I smile, controlling myself to some extent; they didn't need to know, "Sorry about that, what a nice surprise. Come on in."

They stepped into my apartment and made there way to my living room. This is where I could see the differences in them. Yami sat down in such a stiff way, back straight, legs crossed. Regal and professional, like he had just entered a meeting. Atemu, on the other hand, sat with his legs open, leant right back into the couch. One hand on the armrest, the other around the back of the sofa. There were not physical difference, between them, it was there characters.

"How was school today, little one?" Yami questioned, his trademark smirk still in place.

"Boring as usual."

"I thought high school was suppose to be interesting," Atemu asked me, leaning forward slightly, legs still wide open.

"It is interesting, it's just the lessons are boring," I said with a chuckle.

Atemu chuckled with me, "I see, so the people are interesting, but what you are there for in the first place is boring."

"Pretty much," I say while standing, glad my erection was gone, "Hey do you guys want anything to eat or drink."

Atemu smiled, "Can I have some of that bubbly stuff you gave me last time?"

"Aibou, please don't give him any Coke, he was terrible last time. I'll just have some coffee if you have any."

Atemu started bouncing up and down looking towards Yami, this guy really liked new experiences, "Can I have some of what you're having?"

Yami looked just the tiniest bit scared, "No. Aibou," I stopped my silent giggling to look towards my yami, "Give him nothing with caffeine or sugar in it."

"Ok, juice it is then."

"Aw, we have that in Egypt," He looked so adorable with the pout on his lips.

* * *

I walk in to the kitchen, Atemu really was adorable. He looked exactly like Yami, just a darker complexion. He was completely different though. It confused me to some extent. I pondered on it while I turned on the kettle. They were exactly the same person, with 3000 years difference. Yami was a pharaoh, then the whole thing with Zorc and he gets trapped in the puzzle. That would give anyone a lot of personality changes. Atemu however, will never have to go through that. He holds on to the same seriousness of Yami, but he could also play around and get excited over the most stupid of things. He smiled a lot more then Yami to. Sincere smiles not smirks. I chuckled quietly to myself, they were the same, but oh so different. It was all about their characters. I picked up the coffee mug and the glass of orange juice for Atemu, stepping back into the living room. As I entered the cup nearly slipped from my hand, my problem was coming back again. Why, oh why must they do that while I'm here? Atemu and Yami were on my couch, making out. Quite furiously I must say. I mean, fine if you want to fuck yourself, by all means do it. Just don't do it when a gay teenage boy is in the house, with a crush on you and your lover. Actually I didn't even know if they were lovers. Maybe they just like to fuck each other. A small moan from Atemu floated my way. I mean if I had myself right next to me, I would fuck myself. I coughed, thinking it would get their attention. No such luck. I moved to the coffee table, slamming the mug down, half the coffee landing on the table. Nope, they just weren't listening to me, or maybe they just didn't hear me. I forgot one fatal thing, I'm connected with Yami.

_/Yami,/ _I say through the mind link, I get a groan as a reply. I try again, _/Yami./ _He was really pissing me off.

_//Yes Aibou?//_

_/Could you please control yourself?/ _I was very annoyed now and extremely turned-on, which just increased my frustration.

Yami stopped his actions, but unfortunately Atemu didn't. I mean he couldn't hear me, and unfortunately he was on top of Yami, and continued his action. Moving his mouth to Yami's neck, sucking and biting. _//You might need to tell him that.//_

I sighed and walked over to the pharaoh, gently tapping him on his shoulder. Nope, he was not budging, "Atemu," I said. He looked up at me with a lust filled stare.

"Yes?" He still hadn't moved from straddling my yami's hips.

"Can you not do that while I'm watching," I was extremely annoyed. If you're going to do it, at least ask me to join in.

"Why? You can join if you want?" Atemu muttered while grinding his hips, making Yami produce a moan and hold on to Atemu's hips.

My mouth fell open. Join. In. Atemu must be a mind reader, "I'm…ummm…what?"

_//Aibou, we can see the lump in your pants. Come on just join in.//_

I looked down and without delay, the blush came to my cheeks. My erection had come back full force. There were two ways to get rid of it. One was to…masturbate, and I quite frankly didn't want to. Or I could join in. Yeah right, I may have experience, but they would eat me alive.

"I'm fine really," My mind was screaming at me to say yes, "It's no problem," Gods above, I wanted to just let them fuck me, "I'll just let it go away." I look down to hide my blush. Well if I had wanted my erection to go away, it wasn't going to now. Not with that hand insisting that it stay.

I groaned as Yami's hand rubbed me through my pants. Ra, I needed this. I felt, rather then saw, Atemu shift off my yami and stand behind me. His mouth attached it's self to my neck, giving my neck small love bites. I felt like I was about to explode, and this was just the beginning. I reached forwards, dragging Yami up from his position on the couch. He was just sitting there watching the show, but he came willingly, his hand still rubbing my erection. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, connecting his lips to mine with fervor. Usually I'm not this aggressive when having sex. I'm what you call, 'the natural uke,' but I had needed it, had craved it. I had been thinking about doing this for so long. As long as I had known Atemu, I had thought about having sex with him. I had thought about having sex with Yami before, but things got in the way. Like saving the world and so on. Yami had instantly responded to my kiss, praising my lips open with his tongue. His hand moved from my length, running up my stomach to my nipples, gently pinching them. Atemu had also shifted, his hand continuing from where Yami's left off. I shifted as well, my mouth was still attached to Yami's but I was grinding my ass into Atemu, who gave out a breathy moan in the crook of my neck, pressing against me harder, so I was pressed against Yami as well.

"Yami, you never told me your hikari was this…good," A moan came afterwards, caused by my gentle grinding.

Yami detached his mouth from mine, "I didn't know."

Yami's hands moved, starting to undo the buttons on my shirt. I span around, facing Atemu. I attached my mouth to his, pushing my tongue inside. Ra, I was being rash today. I mean I must admit, I hadn't had sex in awhile, but it wasn't long enough to get me like this. Atemu moaned, starting a battle with my tongue. Yami's hands still worked relentlessly on my shirt, undoing the buttons with skill. I broke the kiss with Atemu, taking off my shirt and starting to undo the buttons on Atemu's. I bent down as Atemu and Yami engaged in a battle. I moaned gently as I turned the other way, doing the same to Yami. Once done, they were still at it, like they had forgotten I was here. I was not having that, luckily I was in the middle of them, its easier to pull this of like this. One of my hands went to Yami's package, while the other went to Atemu's while I attached my mouth to one of Atemu's nipples. A groan came out of Yami's mouth, while a near scream escaped Atemu's. I thought to myself again, another difference. Atemu would show plainly what type of emotion he was feeling. In his facial expressions, voice and eyes. Yami, on the other hand, hated to show his emotions, in anything. I laughed in my head, moving my mouth from Atemu to Yami. Yami let out another strangled groan, making sure me and Atemu didn't know how much pleasure he was in. When I moved my hand from rubbing his length to his belt he grabbed me, pulling me up so I was level with both of them. Well, not actually level, they were both taller then me. This is when they ravished me. Atemu ravished my lips, taking my breath away as he pushed his tongue inside my mouth, while Yami dropped to his knees, undoing my belt. I engaged in the battle with Atemu while Yami pulled down my pants, leaving me in just my underwear. I shivered as the air hit my erection, not full on, just enough to make me break the kiss with Atemu.

"I think we should takes this to my room," I said while the other two took of there shirts. I looked at both of them. Once again there chests were the same. The only difference was that Yami had a scar across his abdomen and a nipple ring. I didn't know he had that, wonder when he got it?

"Agreed," Atemu and Yami said as both grasped one of my hands, pulling me to the location.

* * *

Atemu lay on the bed, looking at Yami. No words were spoken but Yami seemed to know what Atemu had said, he had nodded his head after all. Atemu smiled and gestured for me to come on to the bed. I looked at Yami and he just pushed me forward. I get on the bed, Yami just behind. Atemu span me around, so I was leaning against his chest. He started to play with my nipples, arousing me further. I think I was purring like a kitten, not quite sure, my head kind of left me. Yami crawled on top of me and as quick as a desert snake, left me completely at their disposal. I blushed as both stared unbiased at my erection. I mean, come on, wouldn't you? I saw both smirk at each other before I screamed. Yami had engulfed my member, when at the exactly the same time, Atemu fondled my sac and pinched one of my nipples. Gods above, please don't let this stop. It didn't. I thrashed my head from side to side, trying to release some of the pressure. Yami was alluring my member into spilling its seed, making me shiver in pleasure. Atemu seemed to think I was in discomfort and turned my head towards his, shoving his tongue down my throat. Yami was still sucking on my manhood, swirling his tongue around the head. I engaged deeper in the battle with Atemu. All this pleasure was building up, I could feel my climax coming. I thrust my hips up, looking for more of that critical heat. I was granted my request, and I screamed as I explored, the sound contained by Atemu's mouth. I fell limp, completely exhausted by my orgasm. Ra they're good. I opened my eyes to see Atemu undoing Yami's pants. I forgot there's more. I watched as Atemu slid my yami's zipper down, excruciatingly slow. I saw a slight contortion in his face, he wanted Atemu to speed up, but he would never say. I looked at Atemu's face, he had an evil, yet playful, smirk on his face. He knew exactly what I knew, and he wanted Yami to show it. I smirked and moved from my position to go behind Yami. Yami inclined his head slowly, raising a eyebrow. I just smirked and started nipping at his shoulder, my hands running along his sides and chest. His breath caught in his throat, no outward signs yet. Atemu helped me in my plan, removing his pants and throwing them in some random direction. I got an idea, but how to tell Atemu without Yami knowing. I look into Atemu's eyes, begging him to understand. He nodded; maybe he could read minds or something. He pulled Yami down so he was on his hands and knees, me and Atemu swapping positions. I crawled underneath him, while Atemu went behind him. Then we did nothing, waiting.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Cue number 1, "Hikari, Atemu?" Cue number 2, "Can you just do something?" Cue number 3, scene start.

A scream escaped Yami's mouth. I had pulled Yami's manhood into my mouth, while Atemu had put his tongue in his entrance. Atemu gently massaged my yami from the inside, while I massaged him out. Yami continued to give off little screams at the double assault. I chuckled slightly without realizing, sending vibrations down my yami's dick. Yami gave a scream of my name as the onslaught hit him, so I doubled my attack, as did Atemu. We were both pleased he was showing at least a little emotion. I had always imagined me and Yami having sex. It was nothing like this, I mean I had always thought I would be uke, seems like I wouldn't. I lent my weight on one arm, reaching my other hand out, undoing Atemu's belt. He moaned out as my hand grabbed his erection, gripping fairly hard. I saw Atemu speed up his assault on Yami, he was close already, his climax making him more volatile. Yami was shaking as well, giving of near silent screams. Atemu was panting as well, so very close just by my hand wrapped around his cock. Suddenly, Yami literally screamed as his orgasm hit him, his cum entering my mouth. I swallowed every drop, while Atemu's seed slipped over my fingers. The gruesome twosome panted, trying to catch their breaths. I smiled; I bet they never expected me to do that. I crawled from underneath Yami and looked at them while they caught their breaths. They really were beautiful, the sun sweeping over their faces. They had shifted so they lay next to each other and I could see the similarities. Both the same build, the same sharpness to their features. The same tint of their lips, the same scars and blemishes. Except, I looked closer, Yami's length was bigger then Atemu's. That's weird. I chuckled slightly; Atemu and Yami opened their eyes simultaneously, looking curiously at me.

I laughed again, answering their unsaid question, "I just noticed something."

They looked at each other, before looking back at me, "What's that?" They said in unison.

"Yami's dick is bigger then yours," I say to Atemu.

Atemu smirked slightly, chuckling, "I noticed."

Yami leant up, leaning on his elbows, "Really?" He looked at Atemu's member, then mine, then his own, "I've never noticed that."

"I did last time," Atemu said, "I was going to ask you, but I decided against it."

I looked on as Yami asked, "Why?"

"I don't really care," Atemu said with a shrug, "I just know that as I get older, soon mine will be as big as yours."

I smirk, "There is one more difference."

They both look at me inquisitively, "What?"

"You have a nipple ring," I said pointing at Yami, "And you don't." I finish pointing at Atemu.

They look at each other before just ignoring my statement and pouncing. I get into a lip locking session with Yami as Atemu ran his tongue over one of my nipples. I moan in to Yami's mouth, one of my hands weaving into his hair, my other in Atemu's.

_//Aibou?// _Yami said to me, lust clearly shown even in his mental voice.

_/Yeah/ _I replied, the lust was just as clear in my voice.

_//Have you got any lube?// _

_/I think, drawer in the bedside cabinet./ _

Yami stopped are kiss, bestowing a final chaste kiss before getting up. I opened my eyes to see Yami leaning over, his ass precariously in air. I stare unbiased at his ass, while Atemu still sucked gently on my nipple. I couldn't help it, I leant up slightly, bringing my hand out of Atemu's hair. I gave him a slight tap on his ass, hard enough for it to sting, just not leave a mark. Yami yelped and looked over his shoulder, one elegant eyebrow raised. I shrugged and pulled Atemu up from his gentle lapping. I think of another plan, so I stare into his eyes, hoping to be lucky a second time. He smirked slightly and I knew he had understood again.

"Yami," We both purred, slight smirks on are faces, cheek to cheek.

Yami looked over his shoulder again, one elegant brow raised. I looked at Atemu and he looked at me. I lean forward and are lips connect, slow and steady we massaged each others mouths. Closing my eyes I moaned wantonly, hearing Yami moan to. I smirk slightly into the kiss and get up onto my knees, Atemu following me. We heat up, writhing against each other. Yami moans again and gets up from his position. I see he cock weeping with longing. I move my head from Atemu's lips to his neck. Leisurely licking and biting.

"You want this, don't you?" I heard Atemu ask Yami. I looked to the side slightly to see Yami nod slowly, "Well you will just have to wait."

I smirked as Atemu laid me down gently, like he was cradling a baby. He smirked at me before licking a trail downwards in one big swipe. I moan and arch my back. Yeah, I was over acting and it was for show, but I was enjoying it as well. I heard Yami moan again, and move slowly towards us.

"Wait," I said, placing my hand in Atemu's hair, "Don't you want to watch?"

He gulped and nodded his head slightly. I could tell it was killing him, his length said it all. I moan as Atemu circles one of my nipples with his tongue. I arch my back again, showing Yami how much pleasure I'm in. I heard Yami's breath coming out in pants. He will say something soon, then Atem and I will let him come and play. I reach down with my free hand and clasp it around Atemu's member. He groans slightly and rammed into my hand, at the same time biting my nipple. I shriek and arch my back again, trying to get more of that pleasurable pain. I saw Yami's eyes go wide as his fingers wiggle. Either wanting to touch us or himself. I moved Atemu from my chest pulling him up to my face. I pressed my lips to his, moaning as his tongue entered my mouth. I immediately meet his tongue, earning a moan from both twins.

_//Yugi,// _Yami said through the mind link, _//Aibou?// _

_/Yes Yami,/ _I moan for effect, as Atemu forced his hips down, _/What do you want?/ _

_//You two.// _

I opened my eyes and looked at Atemu, breaking the kiss, "Should we let him join in?"

"Hmm, we should, but does he want us enough?" He replied, his face slightly scrunched together, in mock thoughtfulness.

"Hmm, I don't know."

We turned to him again, cheek to cheek, "Do you want us?" We said in unison.

There was no pause as the reply came out, "Ra, yes."

"How much?" In unison we asked him another question.

Straightaway the answer came, "More then you will ever know."

"How much is that?" He must be getting very annoyed with us keep speaking in unison.

There was no pause again as the answer came, "I would brave hell and beyond to fuck you two."

"Really?" We questioned, in unison once again.

"Hell yeah," He went on all fours again, crawling slowly towards us.

"You sound like Bakura," I said to my yami as he crawled forward.

"So be it, the tomb robber's language does have his uses. I mean right now all I can say is. You better be fucking ready, because that little show has made me harder then a fucking rock. The way this is going, you are going to need a wheelchair just to go piss."

I leaned into Atemu slightly. Yami was quite scary in this state, yet highly arousing. I turned to Atemu, who just smirked at me and winked. How comforting. Yami was in front of me before I knew it, smashing his lips against mine. He had turned in to an animal. Yami's hand reaching out and grabbing Atemu, pulling him towards us. His hand grabbed his cock and harshly pumped. Atemu squealed at the rough treatment to his member. I was released from the kiss, panting heavily. I moaned loudly, I don't when it had happened but one of Yami's fingers were at my entrance, and I was still on my knees. He pushed it fully in, so I could fell his knuckles. I looked to the side to see what Atemu was doing when I realized Yami had him in the same situation, only Atemu was on his back. Ok, Yami was being mighty aggressive with both of us, but did we really care? Hell no. I looked at Atemu, silently asking him if he was in any discomfort. All the got was a moan, one following from me straight after. Yami had added another finger, to the both of us, and was now scissoring them. I shrieked as one finger hit that bundle of nerves. I look to see Atemu in the same situation, I wonder if Yami knew he was doing exactly the same to the both of us.

_//I do, aibou,// _He answered through the mind link, he sounded so unlike my yami, _//Your little show has got my fucking cock up and ready, so I want to make this quick.// _

_/But why are you preparing both of us?/ _I asked quite confused, _/I mean you only have one dick./ _

_//You are going to fuck Atemu and I am going to fuck you.// _

Ok, that made sense. I'd never been seme before, so this was like, losing my virginity, again. Oh well, I really didn't care. I winced as Yami added another finger, but the slight pain wasn't there for long. Me and Atemu screamed as Yami hit both of are prostates at the same time. Fucking hell, Yami was really good at this. Atemu and I were riding the waves of pleasure. I was basically fucking his hand, bouncing up and down, as he continually hit my prostate. I looked at Atemu, he was doing exactly the same. Humping my yami's hand, screaming all the way. That was until it all stopped, and we both whined at their departure. Yami just smirked.

"Little one, move so you are over Atemu." Yami instructed as he wiped his hands on the sheet.

"Why am I playing the uke?" Atemu protested with a pout.

"Because, this about Yugi, not us. You two seem hell bent on making it about me though."

Atemu just growled and shifted to lay flat on his back. I looked to Yami, silently asking for conformation. He smiled, actually smiled at me, and gently pushed me forward. I felt shy again, it cant be that hard. In, out, in, out. I really needed to relax, but I couldn't. What if I'm bad? What if I can't pleasure Atemu?

_//You be fine hikari,// _Yami said and pushed me forward again, so I was between my soon-to-be lovers legs, _//Don't_ _worry, you'll be great.// _

I relax as I feel Yami gently moving behind me. I breath deeply and move so I'm poised at Atemu's entrance. I look at Atemu and he nods, saying he was ready. I slowly start to push in, I nearly cream myself right there and then. The heat is unbearable, yet I wouldn't want to stop. Also hearing Atemu moan just from me pushing in helped relieve some stress. I feel Yami at my own entrance as Atemu pulled me down for a kiss. Yami does the complete opposite of me. With a quick snap of the hip, he was embedded inside me. Shit, I rip mouth away from Atemu's mouth. It didn't hurt at all, it just was a pleasure overload. With my dick embedded in Atemu and Yami embedded in me. I had never felt so much raw pleasure.

"W-what d-did you d-do that f-for?" I tried to sound angry around the stuttering, I don't think it really worked to well.

"Payback, you got me this frenzied, deal with it." He sounded like he was trying to hide the lust in his voice.

"You're an ass, did you know that?" I was controlling my stuttering.

"I think you got that wrong, I am in your ass, yes. But I am not an ass."

"Guys," We both look at Atemu who had suddenly spoke up, "Can you two stop talking, and fuck me."

I didn't get a chance to reply as Yami pulled out and plunged straight back in again. I moaned, as did the other two. The thrush pushing me into Atemu. I angled my length to hit that one spot, bingo. I was rewarded with a scream of my name. Yami did exactly what I did angling at just that point before ramming into me again. I screamed and slammed into Atemu. God, this was fucking great. As Yami rammed it to me, it made me slam into Atemu just that bit harder. I heard all three of our combined moans and the creaking of the headboard as it slammed into the wall. The mattress was protesting as well. I arched against Yami as he hit my sweet stop over and over again, which in turn made me go deeper into Atemu. Atemu was meeting me and Yami thrusts halfway, moaning like a bitch on heat Yami called him. We got more frenzied, no pace or rhythm. Just crazy thrushes. Me into Atemu, Yami into me. I was nearing the end, I could feel it creeping up on me. So I wrapped my hand around Atemu's length, trying to copy my movements. He screamed and started flicking his head from left to right. I was in the same boat as him, so very, very close. I felt Atemu buck up harder, knowing he was closer then ever. Closer then me or Yami. I hit into his prostate three more times before he screamed my name, his seed hitting both are stomachs. His inner walls clenched around me and it was all I needed. I screamed only Ra knows what and collapsed. Completely spent. Yami was still slamming into me, until he came. A scream of both are names came from his lips and I shivered as I felt his seed enter me as he collapsing on top of me.

"That…was…fucking…great," Okay it wasn't very intelligent but it was the truth.

"That it was aibou, that it was." Yami said, still on top of me and Atemu.

"So true," Atemu said from underneath me, kissing my forehead gently, "I need some sleep, goodnight Yami, goodnight aibou."

"Goodnight Atemu, Good hikari," Yami said kissing my shoulder blade.

"Goodnight pharaohs."

* * *

I woke up to the sun blaring into my room. I looked down and was shown a bronze colored chest. Ok, they were still there. And by the looks of it, I was still inside Atemu, which would mean, Yami was still inside me. I tried to move up slightly. Yep, he was still there. I managed to dislodge Yami, leaning to the side so he fell next to Atemu. I dislodged myself from Atemu and get up. I put on my boxer from last night before turning towards the two men sleep peacefully on my bed. Yami had moved, spooned behind Atemu, his arms wrapped around him. It was beautiful sight. They looked so gorgeous, and looked so alike, yet I knew they were completely different. Atemu, so free, so light, childlike even. Yami, so enclosed, so dark, never showing emotion. I tilt my head slightly to the side. How could two people who looked exactly the same be completely different. I shrug and throw the cover over them and close the curtains. They need their sleep after yesterday. I mean, a set of twins having very rough and passionate sex with someone who looks like your brother, can tire even a pharaoh out. 

_Owari _

* * *

There it is. What you lot have been waiting for. The side fic to Narcissism. I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. I know there is not much of a plot but, what can you say. Did Narcissism really have a plot. Nope. Oh I was thinking of doing a Castleshipping fic next. SethxSetoxJou if anyone wants that get in touch. I kind of hinted it in Narcissism so I might as well do it, ne? Review people, like I always say I makes me type faster. 


End file.
